


Mom?

by UnderdogHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suga's not sure how to feel, everyone calls him mom, suga is mom, this is a really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/pseuds/UnderdogHero
Summary: Short instances where Koushi is called "mom" by his own teammates, and doesn't know how to respond.Cross-posted from FF.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a suuuuuper old fic I wrote back in 2014(and posted on FF). It's so old that I thought it would stop getting attention.
> 
> I was wrong. So here's a little human experimentation.
> 
> (This was also way before I stopped using honorifics, so that's a thing.)

"Mom?"

It had all started when Hinata uttered that one word while tugging on his jersey.

Honestly, Koushi wasn't sure how, _exactly_ , he was supposed to react to being called "mom". And in front of all their teammates, at that.

The first reactions came from Tanaka and Nishinoya, who simultaneously burst out laughing. This was followed by Tsukishima's smirk and Yamaguchi covering his mouth to cover a grin. Even Daichi and Asahi were smiling, obviously amused by the situation their friend was in. Shortly after the laughter started, Hinata had realized his mistake, turning an adorable shade of red and sputtering out apologies.

It ended with Kageyama hitting Hinata on the head, yelling something about how "Sugawara-san isn't your mother!" and stomping off back to the court.

He didn't think much of it. The _first_ time it happened. The second time was a little less amusing.

He would have been happier if Hinata hadn't made the same mistake every day for a week after.

Every. Single. Time.

* * *

"Mama?"

The second one to do it was, unsurprisingly, Kageyama. Koushi always figured that if Hinata did something stupid, Kageyama would probably do it too sometime in the future.

Well, it wasn't the level of 'stupid' he'd been expecting(something like falling out of a tree or tripping on the nets), so that was probably a good thing.

"Pfft- Haha- You called him Mama! Do you do that at home too?"

"S-Shut up! There's nothing wrong with how I call my mom!"

Hinata's outburst along with Tanaka and Nishinoya's laughter and Kageyama's response did nothing to repress his annoyance, and after a shout to get back to practice, he realized - much to his horror - that this might become a thing.

* * *

He was grateful when Yamaguchi had caught himself in the middle of calling him 'mother' or he would have cracked.

The next one to do it, however, was Tsukishima. Koushi had a sneaking suspicion he did it on purpose, too, by the smirk the younger boy was wearing after he'd(rather calmly) asked him a question about their signs.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were doing it now, too. He was _sure_ they were doing it on purpose, and no amount of, "No, Suga-san, it was an accident" would convince him otherwise.

Even Asahi had let it slip at one point, though the smile Koushi gave him afterwards guaranteed he'd never be doing it again.

It was going to spread around the school, he just knew it.

* * *

"So, _mom_ , did you finish your winter homework?"

The papers in his hands crumpled at the teasing tone Daichi was using, the pen ink smearing across his fingers. He turned to his friend, lips set into a firm line, glaring at the smirk he was met with.

"Daichi."

"Yeah?"

"One more time. I dare you."

If anyone asked later, he'd say he was chasing Daichi through the hallway because he ruined his homework.


End file.
